


With love, from me to you

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: “Chocolate?”“Yes. For Valentine’s Day” he explained, as if it was obvious.Kaede stared at Kiibo with an unreadable expression before speaking up again.“You’re making chocolate for somebody?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> theres still a few days before valentines but fuck it, have some fluffy saikiibo lads

“Valentine’s Day…?”

In the middle of cleaning the classroom, Toujou paused, giving Kiibo a curious look.

“Have you perhaps not heard of it before?” she asked, temporarily setting her broom to the side. Despite having spent the last hour organizing the chairs and desks, dusting the shelves and sweeping the floor, her dress didn’t even have a speck of dirt on it, miraculously. Just what you’d expect from the Super High School Level Maid; Kiibo was impressed.

“Oh, I do believe I know the basic details” he replied, raising a hand to his chin as he recalled what he’d been told about the holiday. “It’s a day when you give chocolate to someone special to you, is it not?”

“Indeed” Toujou nodded with a hint of a smile. “I’ve been asked by several girls from the class to help them with making their own.

“Is that so?” Kiibo mused, adding after a bit of silence: “Is making chocolate difficult?”

“Ah, that depends on the kind of chocolate we’re talking about” Toujou said, obviously taking pleasure in discussing a specialty of hers. “There are countless different types, and they each require varying levels of expertise to prepare. I could go into detail about this, if you wish, as you seem to be quite interested.”

Preparing himself to take notes mentally, Kiibo answered with a yes.

And so began Toujou’s lecture.

\------------------------------------

Okay, this shouldn’t be too hard.

Examining the objects laid out in front of him on the table, Kiibo nodded to himself. He spent a rather long time listening to Toujou talking about various recipes, and after doing his own research on the internet, he picked a relatively simple one. Hopefully he won’t have too much trouble with it.

The knock he’d been waiting for interrupting his thoughts, he opened the door to a curious Kaede, peering inside the kitchen with an innocent smile.

“Hi there, Kiibo. What did you need me for?”

“Good afternoon” Kiibo responded in his usual polite tone, closing the door behind her. “If it is not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could taste test something for me.”

Having only mentioned that he wanted to ask her a favor, Kaede’s eyes sparkled at this new piece of information. Setting her backpack down on a chair in the back, she gave Kiibo a thumbs up.

“I can definitely do that. What would you like me to taste test?” she inquired, standing on her tiptoes to glance at the ingredients over his shoulder.

“Chocolate.”

“Chocolate?”

“Yes. For Valentine’s Day” he explained, as if it was obvious.

Kaede stared at Kiibo with an unreadable expression before speaking up again.

“ _You’re_ making chocolate for somebody?” she asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. Narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion, Kiibo continued in a slightly cautious tone.

“Yes. Am I not allowed to, since I’m a robot?”

“Oh, no, that’s not it at all!” Kaede said quickly, vehemently shaking her head. At that, Kiibo relaxed, his relief apparent through a light smile.

“In that case, I’m glad. I apologise for accusing you.”

Kaede laughed nervously.

\------------------------------------

Leaning against the wall of the dormitory, Saihara let out a quiet sigh, head spinning from everything that took place today. He almost forgot it was Valentine’s before a shrieking group of reserve course girls approached him in the morning, every last one of them intent on handing their gift over no matter what. He ended up walking into class looking like a Christmas tree, bags hanging from his arms and shoulders, and was forced to endure quite a few jealous stares - at least until Amami entered, pulling a small cart behind him, a neatly arranged pyramid of boxes stacked on top.

Ouma and Momota didn’t stop whining until the end of the day.

Finally surrounded by silence, though, Saihara took a deep breath, heading towards his door - only to be stopped by his name being called out for the umpteenth time that day. Forcing himself to turn around, his agitated, stiff behavior was immediately replaced by bewilderment.

“Kiibo?”

Being a robot and all, he showed no signs of fatigue after physical activity, but Saihara could easily deduce that he’d been running from the disheveled state of his hair. His hands behind his back, it looked like he was hiding something.

“Uhm, if you do not mind, could I speak with you for a second?” he asked, clearly nervous about something. Saihara nodded, curious about what Kiibo had to say that was so important, but instead of the question that he was expecting, Kiibo offered him a box.

A white box, a red ribbon clumsily wrapped around it, the faint, sweet scent lingering in the air giving away its contents.

Saihara froze, gaze shifting from the object in question to Kiibo’s flustered expression, but before he could react, Kiibo spoke again.

“I apologise if it’s not to your liking, however, I was hoping you could accept this.”

“Me?” Saihara wondered if he was misunderstanding something. “But… Kiibo, you do know only girls are supposed to give others chocolate on Valentine’s Day, right?”

Apparently that had been the wrong answer, as Kiibo flushed a bright red, eyes widening in panic.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” he apologised frantically. “I was not made aware of this fact, so-“

“It’s okay, though!” Saihara quickly shook his head, trying his best at damage control as he lifted his hands, signaling for Kiibo to relax. “I was just a bit surprised is all.”

“Are you sure?” Kiibo asked, hesitantly glancing down at the box before returning Saihara’s gaze again. Saihara gave him a timid smile, holding out his hand.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’m happy you thought of me, actually.”

Hope returning in Kiibo’s eyes, he bashfully placed the box of chocolate in Saihara’s hand, trying to hide his embarrassment over the mistake, and Saihara thanked him again, trying to get his own composure under control.

He opened the package later in his room, taking care not to rip the ribbon as he carefully untangled it, gently placing the lid to the side to reveal small, round pieces of chocolate, decorated with icing sugar.

He popped one into his mouth, after having examined the tiny patterns covering it.

It tasted sweet.

He wondered if it was too early to start thinking about a gift for White Day.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get tired of writing stuff for these two?? who knows  
> will i ever proofread my own fics?? ditto


End file.
